


(0U0) The owo People (0U0)

by DragonRider960



Category: Alternate Realities - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider960/pseuds/DragonRider960
Summary: You find yourself in a strange place resembling your own home, but you find it very unsettling... this piece is written in 2nd person point of view, in other words, YOU are the protagonist in the story. One of my good friends and I took turns developing this story through text messages, where we took turns writing chapters after noticing that the "(0U0)" face is kinda creepy..... We hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePrimeOfChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/gifts).



You wake up, and groggily look at the clock. It reads 3:00 am. You look to the opposite side of your bed. It runny red spray paint, "(0U0)" is drawn on your wall. You flick on the lights, and it disappears. You realize that you are not going back to sleep, so you reach for the smooth mug of coffee on your nightstand. Wait a second, who made you coffee? And how long ago? You take a cautious sip, and shockingly, it tastes like the best coffee you've ever had. It fills you with memories of your childhood and thoughts of unicorns and rainbows. You sigh, and smile. Then it suddenly drops from your face as you realize that this is not your bedroom. You drop the coffee and scream. It's a clever copy of your room, but it's missing some key details. Where's your closet? Where's the door? Why is there an "0U0" sign on the door? You look down and notice that the spilled coffee is making a shape. An "ú-ú" face. You realize that there is a mirror on the ceiling. You focus on it and think you can see movement behind the reflective surface. You realize that you are still screaming, and stop. Your throat is sore, and you fall to your knees. You start to cry, big hiccuping sobs escaping from your mouth. You try to remember the last thing you did the previous night. Then you remember the man with the "owo" face last night at that diner you went to. It seemed to piss him off that you were laughing at his face. Could this be his doing?


	2. The Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SPOILERS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (•<•)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> okay fine..... 
> 
> HUGEEEE SPOILER: 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the escape plan failed............

CHAPTER 2:

You try to recall what happened: All you can remember is that face... and that horrible smile and laugh..... You reach up to wipe the sweat from your forehead when you notice it's not just sweat... there is thick, cherry red blood dripping from your face and now your hands! You touch around the wound and it feels abnormally large. Swollen. You reach into your back right pocket for your pone, but it's not there! You pat all around your body, distressed at the unexpected circumstances, when you realize; it was located in your back LEFT pocket the whole time. You try to power it back on to use the camera app to see the size and severity of the wound, and to call for help. The black apple in front of the white background greets you! You click the home button, and the phone vibrates, asking for your password, but you can't remember. Suddenly, your phone powers itself off. It is dead.


	3. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find a strange light..... perhaps it can be helpful later on in the story???

You curse at your bad habit of not plugging in your phone at night. Why are you like this? You stand up and look around. Your room looks pretty much the same, minus a closet and a door. Oh, and that weird window-mirror on the ceiling... You peer under the bed and see a small pulsating, blue light. Like an idiot, you reach your hand under the bed and touch it. It feels soft and warm. Then suddenly, it feels painfully hot and you pull your hand away and see that it has turned red. You sense that it's angry. You feel bad, then wonder why. You have no reason to feel bad. It doesn't make sense. You stand up, and notice a new cup of coffee. You sigh, and reach over to pick it up. You put it to your lips, when you hear a faint, muffled, "no!" Your eyes drift over to the window. The window! How could you have forgotten about the window? You gently put down the new cup of coffee, step over the spilled mess, and open the blinds. What you see outside shocks you to your core. Outside, there's a giant blow-up castle, but its not a normal looking castle. It's blood red and has bone decorations. Instead of children playing on it, there are adults. But none of them look normal. You gasp. They all stop what they are doing and look up at you. Your eyes grow wide, wider than they already were. What is going on?!?


End file.
